


Above the Ocean Blue (Draft)

by Hippomatrix



Series: Captive Prince Mermaids [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, mer!Damen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Incomplete, but I don't want this to get deleted from my drafts before I get back to it
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Captive Prince Mermaids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Above the Ocean Blue (Draft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete, but I don't want this to get deleted from my drafts before I get back to it

Hidden amongst the coral reef, Damen peered up at the human as his legs kicked through the water. He had never seen such a beautiful creature. Long tendrils of beautiful golden hair floated around the human's head and his skin was a delicate white so pale it seemed to glow underwater. And his legs! Long and slim and undeniably graceful. Damen wanted to run his hands along them, feel the muscles move beneath his touch.

He knew better than to approach, had been warned to turn tail at the sight of any and all humans, but when presented with such beauty how could he possibly resist? It took only a few strokes of his powerful tail to swim towards the human and, oh, he was even prettier up close.

But as Damen came closer he saw the human's movement cease. He was sinking deeper, dragged along by the current.

Damen looked at the sparse trail of bubbles rising to the surface and frowned. Just how long had this human been underwater? Why wasn't he trying to swim to the surface for air?

Reaching out to bridge the last bit of distance between them, Damen gathered the human up into his strong arms and swam them up to the surface. Within seconds the human jerked awake, coughing violently as he clung to Damen. 

* * *

Damen transforms to help Laurent defeat the regent


End file.
